A Ladder Match Of Love And Hatred
by SuckMyRainbow
Summary: DJ Zema; The following competition is for the Tag Team Championship Title. Please welcome your current two time champions; THE WOLVES! 'Wolves howl' from the deep smoke, Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards emerge. Already feeling triumphant the two smirk menacingly at each other…. DJ Z; LET THE HUNT BEGIN! Next welcome their opponents, Robbie, Jessie … The BROMANS! B-B-B-Boom!
1. Chapter 1

Before the bell even sounds the Broman's leap into the ring, smacking down The Wolves in a sneak attack. While they struggle to get back up, Robbie starts setting up a ladder in the centre of the ring, who is then join by Jessie. Who notices the wolves recovering.

Jessie takes the ladder and slams it into Eddie who crashes into Davey! The Broman's using the ladder as a weapon now. Both the Wolves howl loudly in pain. The audience Boo's the Broman's outburst.

The Bells finally rings to start the match, as the ladder is set up once again by the Broman's. The belts for the title hang from the ceiling's rigging over their heads. But before they can climb to the top, they are dragged off from both sides. Davey and Eddie on top form as usual. The Broman's stagger up and hastily jump head first at the Wolves, but they duck sending the Broman's out of the ring and onto the concrete floor. Robbie and Jessie now stunned as the Wolves make their ascent to the belts.

From behind his turntables, DJ Z grits his teeth. "No… not again" He growls. "If I don't do something my bro's will lose…Unless!" DJ Z grabs a syringe from his jeans pocket; it contains a strange blue liquid inside.

Sneaking up to the ring and behind Davey, the alpha of the Wolves, and slams the syringe into Davey's lower back. Davey roars at the sudden pain and smacks DJ Z hard in the face, sending him flying backwards, ending up on his back next to the Broman's. "Z… U didn't?" breathes Robbie.

"I won't… have you lose to those dogs again… Trust me; get back in the ring, stand your ground and you will walk as the rightful champs." Groaned Z. Robbie trusting his bro grabs his partner and heads back to the ring.

~With the Wolves

"Davey, what happened" panicked Eddie. Davey didn't reply but yanked out the empty syringe from his back and handed it to Eddie. "Z did this… Eddie I'm sorry, I can't control myself" Davey growled, grabbing Eddie's face and kissing him forcefully whilst clawing Eddie's back with his other hand.

Eddie moans into the kiss, 'What the hell was in that syringe… If he keeps this up we won't be champs anymore' he thought. Davey out of nowhere pushes Eddie of the ladder and onto the rings floor, straddling the slightly smaller wolf. Eddie groans with impact against the floor, this groan stopped the audience in its tracks, to stunned to speak or chant a word. He could feel Davey's growing erection pressing heavily against his own. Eddie was powerless. DJ Z had specifically targeted the superior of the two.

Davey still hard on Eddie, Davey starts grinding and in one fell swoop both of Eddie's arms are pinned above his head. "Davey!" Eddie moans from the sheer excitement of the sudden force. "I'm so sorry… Eddie" Davey replies as he bends down to make a chew toy out of Eddie's neck.

The Broman's now in the ring, just sitting and hanging from the ladder enjoying the show, so confident the title was now theirs. "Oh, DJ Z!" Robbie yells, "How about you make this more interesting" He smirks. As commanded DJ Z gets behind the already squirming Eddie and takes his arms, forcing him to kneel and submit, with his arms now tied behind his back. Z smirks at Davey, who then pulls out his painful erection. Eddie gasps loudly; he'd never seen his tag partner dick to be so big. Then DJ Z tries to pressurize Eddie to make him suck it.

Eddie hesitates as his partner's dick is pressed against his lips. Out of the blue, DJ Z bites one of the marks on Eddie's neck left by Davey! Causing a gasp, which allows Davey's dripping dick to enter his mouth! Eddie's moans increase as the two men continue to pleasure and torture him.

Commentator;

I've just been told as this is a championship match; DJ Z's move is illegal, but as all championship matches are ruled by anything goes. The Broman's are NOT disqualified.

Robbie and Jessie bro fist and head higher up the ladder. Eddie notices the Broman's making their move, but is cut off as Davey thrusts deeper into the wolves' throat. "Eddie… don't worry about the title… we've won it before, we can do it again."

"Hah, I doubt that…" DJ Z retaliates with his own erection now pushing into Eddie's ass. He pulls down Eddie's dark combat trousers and his own white jeans. "Fuck, your ass looks inviting, Ya don't mind, right Davey?" smirks Z. "I did want Robbie tbh, but I'll happily fuck a wolf for a bro!

Davey snarls at Z.

"I'll get you for this Z" roars Davey as Z scissors Eddie's ass with his fingers. Eddie unable to play anything but a bitch at this point, bucks subconsciously back on DJ Z fingers, whilst moaning deep on Davey's throbbing dick. "EDDIE" Davey yells as he shots the first round of cum into the other wolves' mouth.

"Robbie! Jessie! You owe me bro's!" Z yells as he thrusts deep into Eddie's ass with force. Eddie's muffled moans and cries can be heard as he deep throats his fellow wolf. Davey grips Eddie's hair tight as he goes sensitive after coming. "Eddie" Davey gasps "If you moan like that… I won't be able to stop" he pants between breaths. Eddie could only reply with more moans as he is continuously fucked in both holes, unable to move or stroke his own wanting dick.

"Yo Eddie, You whine like the bitch you are then I may consider jerking you off" Z sneers. "You keep your filthy hands to yourself prick!" Davey barks at Z.

"Don't worry I'll help you Eddie" Davey says as he starts quickly jerking off and scratching his wolf.

"That's pretty cute of you puppies" Jessie shouts as he looks down from close victory. "Maybe you two should date. Boom!" Robbie continues as they bro fist. "It's too bad your urges made you have a bad fight, but before you lose I think we'll watch you cum in your new bitch" Robbie taunts.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to cum in all three of you before I'm done making you pay for this" Davey smirks. "Eddie, I'm sorry but will u cum for me?" Davey whispers, while getting close to coming for a second time.

"DAVEY! EDDIE! …I'm gonna come!" Yells DJ Z.

"Us two" groans Davey back. "FUCK, EDDIE!" Screams Davey as he comes into Eddie's throat. Who is followed closely by DJ Z coming hard into Eddie's ass. "I do love you Eddie, I'm sorry you had to find out his way" whispers Davey.

Commentator;

Your new Tag Team Champions; THE BROMAN'S!


	2. Chapter 2

Commentator; Your new tag team champions; The Bromans!

"Well deserved boys" DJ Z smirks as he walks the bromans out of the ring, his toned arms hung over their shoulders. "Very tight!" Robbie belows, "How 'bout victory drinks?First rounds on me!"

The Bromans so close to skippin away from the panting and come covered wolves, belts in hand after so long losing out to the title.

Upon hearing their plans, the wolves start plotting revenge. Dj Z and those... those fucking Bromans would not get away scot free. Davey, now recovered from that syringe attack, growls deeply. I wanna' know how good of a tag team they really are, on Z... "I meant what I threatend them... Davey stops mid sentence to look down at his lap, Eddie lay past out on his lap covered in hot sweat that made his body seem to glow. His breath heavy and teasing the skin on Davey's thigh sent shivers up his spine. Davey could feel his checks getting redder, "Lets get you washed up and back to the hotel."

"BOOM" yells robbie, his voice echoing off the pub walls. He'd Just downed his 3rd beer and was already getting much louder than normal. " I fucking love this stuff, I propose we do this more often, ya know, like weekly champ celebrations!" "Hah totally bro, YO BARTENDER. A round of shots will ya" Booms Jessie, convincingly proving to Robbie he's not a light weight. Jessie had never been a big drinker but tonight was diffrent and he would do anything to not dissapoint a bro. Especially Robbie.

'Fuck does Robbie look hot tonight... Wait... What? Am I pissed already! No..no i only had a few right?... SHIT! thought Jessie. The Bartender interrupts Jessie's thoughts,"You guys are great for my business, have an extra round on the house boys! "Thanks yo" replies Z as he hastily downs one of the pink coloured shots. The buzz instantly hightens his mood and makes his head spin slowly. In that moment Z glances over to Jessie, only to seeing him staring in the eyes of his crush...'Jessie, dont tell me you also...fuck! Robbie's more likely to date you over me...wait what if im already too late, and they're..."

'Fuck' snapped Z, "BRB guys, gotta take a piss," deciding to fake smile his way out for now rather than face the fear that lomes over his head. On his way to the the toilets, now out of sight of Robbie and Jessie, a familar growl catches him off guard. "Hey, whats up slut!" Growls davey slamming z into the wall by his neck in a split second. "Shit, waht do you want?" coughs Z, using his hands to try and pry the larger man of his neck to no avail.

"I was about to knock you fuckers out... that was untill i noticed you have a bit of secret~ Haha a little crush on, oh who was it again? Oh yh... ROBBIE" Z's eyes widen at the name of his crush...worried on what Davey was planning to do. "I can help you get him!" Davey whispers. Z breathes out, releived but desperation hits his eyes. "I have two pills on me, just put 'em in your bro's drinks... Jessie will be out of the way and you'll have Robbie to yourself" Davey grins menacingly. Z goes red. "Why should I trust you? ...What are you after in return?" Z whimpers, Davey still tight on his neck. "Suck me off right here and there yours!" ..."What! There's no way i'll..." Z gasps but is cut off when Davey shoves him so he can  
see his bro's. "You sure?" Davey offers.

Robbie and Jessie where much closer now. Robbie had his arm resting on Jessie's shoulders, beer in the other, swinging it around and ranting on about something and nothing. All the shots were gone too. "I...I have no choice now, I'll take your offer Davey!" Z Spits out. Davey grins, then releases his grip, just to shove him down to the ground. He grabs the Z's brightly coloured mohake to pull him towards his eretion, pressing it onto the Dj's lips. "I cant believe im doing this" Z mentally sighs.

"What was that about fucking a wolf for a bro? Looks like your doing it again!" Smirks Davey as he shoves most of his length into Z's mouth, dipping forcefully into his throat. Z gags at the sudden introsion but regains himself. 'I knew he'd but rough but this is crazy, he must be taking out his anger on me for fucking his partner' Z thought moaning deeply. Z gags slightly, just the sight is enough for Davey to cum but he holds himself back. No way was he cumming just yet. Upon deciding to deepen his thrusts, he grabs a handful of the bastards hair tightly, running his nails of his other hand up Z's soft neck. The scratch wasnt that hard to Davey, but it was enough to cause it to bleed slightly from the marks he'd just made.

Davey pushes his dick balls deep into Z's throat, without warning. He gags and chocks, his eyes roll back. 'Fuck... I... Cant breathe!' Z mentally groans. Davey moans a low growl and pulls back a little, he wasn't sick enough to suffocate 'em. He drags his new toy back slightly to make him suck his tip. Davey stiffens up, now rock hard, a heavy low growl exits his lips. Cum hits the back of his throat hard, so much so the Dj falls to his hands and coughs up some of Davey's thick cum onto the pub floor. "Fuck, Davey" Z Coughs.

"I wont go back on a deal" Davey sighs from his release and drops a packet of two tablets on the floor in front of the used Dj. "Also..." Z looks up curiously at the wolf. "If you ever want a repeat, I'd be happy to offer my services" Davey coo's and drop a scrap of paper with his phone number scribbled on one side and revenge on the other.

Z felt abused but strangely satisfied, he'd never had his throat fucked so hard. Grabbing the tablets and the phone number, he scrambles to his feet stuffing the two items into his pockets. Z wipes his mouth with his arm and turns to walk away. "I wont say thanks, you are a wolf after all, but we are even now." Z mutters as he walks off.

'Even?! Not even close!' Davey scowls, 'Those are tablet versions of what you injected me with... good luck, u'll need it...'

"Soz guys, had to dump, I'll get the next round k?"Z grins and heads to the bar. "Your a real legend bro!" Robbie calls after him. Z smiles to himself 'I hope I'll be your legend soon.' "Hey! Bartender! Get me three beers yo? Your pick!" Z asks loudly.

"Sure, here you go!" The beers are passed across the counter towards Z, before he leaves to get the ringing phone from behind the bar. "This is it" Z mutters as he drops the tablets in two of the three beers. Spiked drinks in his left hand, and his in the right... The glasses clink gently as he puts the spiked drinks in front of his bro's... "Thanks bro!" Robbie grins at Z, Jessie looks a little nervous but smiles also.

3...2...1... All three beers are chugged together.

"Any moment now" Davey smirks to himself as he readys his mobile camera. It's only an android but its enough to grab a couple of pics before hightailing it outta here to go check on Eddie.

"Urg... da fuck? Where those beers outta date. My head hurts like fuck yo!" Robbie staggers hard clutching his head. "I dont feel so great either" Jessie exclaims looking as if he might throw up. Z felt nervous, he gulps with the realisation that he'd drugged his best mates's. The guilt had hit him hard.

"Hah... hah, why's it so hot in here" Robbie looks over to Jessie who is also sweating, head in his hands. He turns to Z... and rubs his eyes. His eyes drift to Z muscules bulging out from his tank top, mentally visulizing his naked pecks covered in his spunk. Robbie rubs his eyes again, "Da Fuck is wrong with me" he mutters. Unable to control his own movements,Robbie grabs Z's shirt dragging him into a very heated kiss. Moaning he almost tear's his mates shirt. 'I cant stop! I wanna' fuck him NOW!"

Z is pushed hard of the bar stool and onto the floor, he lands heavy on his knees once agin, submissive for a second time this evening. He could feel Robbie's growing erection against his arse, is this what Davey meant by having Robbie to himself? The thought leaves his mind as soon as he notices Jessie kneeling in front of him... with his jeans dropped to his knees. His dick throbbing inches away from his mouth. "Oh shit...That double crossing...!" Z mutters, but is stopped dead by Jessie's dick shoved into his mouth.

'Just great, more cum for me to choke on' Z thought. He looked up to see Jessie biting his knuckles in pleasure. "Z, im so sorry. I couldn't help myself. "Jessie moans as he moves his other hand to the back of Z's head to be able to thrust easier.

"Bro..." Robbie pants, his erection painful as hell, "Bro, please... let me fuck you!" Robbie's usual Chav speak lost in lust as he drags his own and Z's jeans down. "I need this" Robbie thrusts, pushing deep in Z's arse, stretching with his hands. Screw Prep. " That damned wolf!" grunts Z, the pain was crazy. Z wanted his first to be Robbie... but not like this! Davey had set everything up in his favour so that Z'd be the one fucked. Z remembered what he did to Eddie, its no wonder Davey was pissed. All that taunting Robbie did...Davey... really did love Eddie!...Shit. Z gags a little when Jessie hit the back off his throat, the same place Davey had came earlier. Though his thoughts now put on hold... a sound snapped him back to reality... KISSING!

"God, Jessie you taste so good!" Robbie gasps, pulling back before attacking Jessie's mouth again with his. Their tongue's swirl around each others, fighting for dominance. Jessie on a losing game. Gasping and groaning can be heard echoing around the bar... they had been allowed to stay after hours because of their good business.

Z's own dick was swaying with each thrust, growing hard by the second. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm...FUCK! Robbie had hit his prostate causing him to buck hard on Jessie. His own cum covering the pub floor, "Oh god yh, that was so hot" Robbie groans from Z's arse tighening around his dick... "Im... Im gonna cum Z"

Jessie saw an opening and grabbed Robbie's hair pulling him into a deep kiss, coming hard into Z's mouth, dripping onto the floor. The suprise of the kiss sent a shiver down Robbie's spine causing him to cum into Z's inviting arse. The Bromans pull out and consecitivly moan, panting hard.

"That was amazing, what even got me started?" Robbie sighed contently. Z struggling to stay concoious, he staggered and feel onto Jessie. Jessie caught the Dj in his arms, "Were all more than friends now right Robbie? But can all three of us be in a relationship... im not good with this stuff." "Of course we can" Robbie leans over to kiss Jessie on lips.

"Although... I cant shake the feeling we were being watched"


End file.
